Ivories
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia and Clover are spending time together when they come across Cedric by surprise, and the princess learns something new about her favorite sorcerer. (A/N: I did get the requests in the last story about Amber being queen for a day. Thanks for the suggestion! :) I'll see what I can do.)


Ivories

Summary: Sofia and Clover are spending time together when they come across Cedric by surprise, and the princess learns something new about her favorite sorcerer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First or the characters. :) Oh, and I got the requests for the Amber becoming a queen for a day idea. I'll see what I can do. That could be really fun! I just have to work out the details, so we'll see what happens. Thanks for all your reviews and positivity! Support from you all is what keeps me going. Gracias!

"Just how many tomatoes did you eat this afternoon?" Sofia asked Clover pointedly but with a grin as they traveled down a hallway together. She was carrying him so they could keep the same pace and have a better conversation.

"Only six," the rabbit responded with a chuckle, despite Sofia's surprised reaction. "What? They were good! Actually, not as good as the tomato you accidentally made that one time, but they weren't bad at all."

"So I guess you're not going to be hungry for supper."

"Oh, I didn't say that," Clover responded with a cute smile. "I'm a growing bunny, kid! I need some nutrition."

The princess sighed and smiled at him. "If you say so…" She paused when she heard a stream of gently-played music echoing down the hallway. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah… Sounds like someone's playing that new piano your dad ordered." He looked up at her. "Does your mom play?"

"Not really… We never had a piano, so it was very rare that she got to. But she didn't play like that…" She grinned at her best friend. "Let's go see who it is."

"Of course." Clover watched the halls intently as they followed the sound of the melodious music. Whoever was playing was actually really good. "What song is that?"

"I think it's the Enchancian Anthem," the girl said in realization, smiling. "That's the song I sang with Jade and Ruby last year, remember?"

"Yeah, you and your little croaking incident." He smirked when she blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, _that_ was a lesson learned."

"Don't be like Amber?"

She giggled. "Something like that." She paused when the music now sounded the loudest it had been and blinked at a door in front of her. "I think it's coming from behind the door, Clover."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to disturb whoever it is. I'm really enjoying the music." She pondered before pushing on the door gently, realizing it wasn't shut all the way. "Okay, let's stay quiet," she whispered to her friend as they peaked inside.

Clover's eyes widened. "No…way…"

Sofia gasped lightly before smiling slowly. "It's Mr. Cedric…"

Cedric was seated on a bench at a piano, and he was happily and obliviously playing the theme of Enchancia. It was the one song he knew by heart, of course. He played seamlessly, which was kind of unexpected for someone who panicked somewhat easily and often lacked proper belief in himself.

Sofia crept up beside her mentor and tapped his shoulder lightly. "I didn't know you could play."

"Ahh!" Cedric caught his breath as his fingers ceased their movement and instead curled toward his hands, now placed over his heart. He looked at Sofia in astonishment and sighed in relief. "P-Princess Sofia," he managed, still shaken a bit. "Dear girl, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times…"

"Never sneak up on a sorcerer," she quoted effortlessly, giggling at the look he gave her. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric. It won't happen again."

"Yes, it will," the sorcerer responded quickly, smirking. "Perhaps we should put a bell on that amulet of yours, hmm? Announce your arrival before you actually appear."

She smiled and shook her head humorously as she placed Clover onto the piano bench beside Cedric, watching him sniff the wood curiously. "That would be silly…" She paused and her eyes widened as she saw Cedric lift his hands from his chest. She gasped and grasped his hands suddenly. "Oh, my goodness."

"What?" he asked, confused.

Sofia looked up at him with her blue eyes inquisitive. "You're not wearing your gloves!" She grinned. "You have hands after all!"

He blinked and then sighed, watching her observe his hands out of their typical 'shell.' "Yes, well, I can't exactly play well with them on, now can I?" He pulled one hand from her hold and shook his index finger at her lightly, tapping her on the nose. "Don't get used to it."

She grinned. "Aw, why not, Mr. Cedric? I know your hands can't be _that_ cold all the time."

"That's not why I wear the gloves, Sofia." He chuckled. "And again, that's still a story for another time." He looked down at Clover, who was now sniffing him. "_Why_ is your woodland creature smelling my robe?"

The princess giggled and picked up Clover from the seat. "He's just curious. He is probably hungry too. Right?" Seeing her friend nod, she smiled. "Why don't you go get something to eat?" She placed him onto the ground and watched him scurry away. She looked back at Cedric. "Where did you learn to play?" she asked, moving to sit beside him on the piano bench.

"My mother, actually," he stated, trailing his fingers over the keys again. "As an only child, I learned lots of different things. While my father was teaching me magic and spells, my mother was teaching me non-sorcerer-related extracurricular activities." He shrugged lightly as he continued playing. "I picked this up better than the violin anyway."

"Baileywick seems to like the violin," she stated absently as she observed the black and white keys.

"And he can keep it." He laughed before pondering. "Hmm… Do you know any songs, Princess Sofia?"

"I can _sing_ lots of songs. I've never played before though."

Cedric nodded before taking her hands and placing them on the keys. "Well, then, it's time you learned. Consider this our lesson for the day."

She smiled happily when she glanced up at him. "Are there any spells that use a piano?"

He chuckled. "That's for me to know and you to find out…maybe."

Sofia scoffed playfully. "Mr. Cedric!"

"Sofia," he shot back, mimicking her and making her giggle. He smiled a little and nodded toward the keys. "Follow my lead."

The princess nodded with a smile as she copied her mentor's movements, beginning to acquire a new skill thanks once again to her unlikely friend and teacher.

The end. :)


End file.
